


Kiss It Better

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [29]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin has a headache. Arthur is stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

"Whoooooooooooa!"

"Arthur."

"We're half way there. WHOOOOOOOA! Living on a prayer. WHOOOOOOOA!

"ARTHUR!"

"WHOOOOOA, uhm... Whooooa. We're half way there. WHOOOOOOOA! Living on a prayer. Er..."

"Arthur, please," Martin begged.

"It's going to be okay, Skip. I almost have it now. I'm just a bit stuck, but I'll remember the next bit soon. Whoooooooa, living on a prayer." 

"Arthur, please. I have a headache."

"Oh, sorry, Skip." Arthur stopped singing. "Anything I can do?"

"Not sing, would be a great start. And maybe some paracetamol and some water?"

"Righto!" Arthur sprang to the kitchen and came back with the pills and water. "Here you go, Skip."

Martin knocked back the pills and sighed.

"Anything else you need, Skip?" 

"I don't think so, just keep it down a bit." Martin leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Will do, Skip," Arthur sat down on the sofa next to Martin and put his arm around him. He lay a gentle kiss on his head. "There, I kissed it better."

Martin laughed. "Not quite, but it surely didn't hurt."

"Want me to do it again? I can kiss it better until it goes away."

"A few more would be nice, yes."

Arthur peppered Martin's head with tiny kisses, and Martin sat smiling with his eyes still closed. Arthur put his head on Martin's shoulder. 

"I hope you feel better soon, Skip."

"Me too."

They sat like that for a while, none of them speaking. After a while Martin registered that Arthur was sort of hum-whispering to himself.

"It's 'take my hand', Arthur." Martin finally said.

"Of course," Arthur took Martin's hand.

"The lyrics, Arthur."

"Oh yeah! Thanks, Skip! Ah, brilliant!" 

"But don't let go."

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fandot creativity night. Prompt: head and/or stuck.  
> Characters are John Finnemore's, not mine.


End file.
